


All Colors Are Just Shades of My Love

by Elizabeth_Scripturient



Category: The Baby-Sitters Club
Genre: F/F, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-27
Updated: 2007-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Scripturient/pseuds/Elizabeth_Scripturient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia is captivated by her art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Colors Are Just Shades of My Love

**Author's Note:**

> [Written](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/121571.html?thread=1295843#t1295843) for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/profile)[**femslash_today**](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/) 1000+ watchers porn battle. (My prompt: The Baby-sitters Club, Claudia/Janine, skirts)
> 
> ( This fic has almost nothing to do with the actual prompt word, but it was *my* prompt, and this pairing has a readership of ~2, so I don't imagine it actually matters. )

When Claudia mentioned she needed nude models for her life drawing class, she hadn't expected her sister to volunteer. She was happy for the practice, though, so of course she accepted.

She was surprised at how comfortable Janine looked, lounging on her bed with no clothes on. She was always wrapped up in her law school classes these days -- dressed in woolen business suits, hair tied back in a professional bun, stern rectangular glasses on her face. She was still wearing her glasses, of course, but she looked . . . _relaxed_.

Claudia had been planning to use charcoals, but she decided this called for pastels.

When she showed the finished product to her sister, Janine lit up, and actually kissed her -- on the cheek.

"I have to hang on to it to show my professor, but after this semester's over you can keep it. I just need high-quality scans for my portfolio, not the originals." She felt strangely shy making this offer, like the first time she had asked a girl out on a date.

The next time, she did use charcoal.

She focused on shading, as was appropriate, but she knew the time she was spending on that patch between her sister's thigh was anything but appropriate.

The next time, she asked Janine if she wanted to pose with any props.

Big surprise, she opted to pile some law books on her lap. She sat on a wooden chair, one arm resting comfortably on the books.

This did mean that Claudia wasn't distracted trying to ignore fantasies of diving onto the bed and shoving her face where it surely didn't belong, but now that all the action of the image was in the torso area she was fighting off inappropriate thoughts about her sister's breasts.

Watercolors this time. Which forced her to work quickly and not stay distracted, which was good.

She wanted to think about what she should do next -- medium, pose, props, lighting, all those proper artistic concerns. But she couldn't rid her mind of the image of taking off her sister's glasses and . . .

She played the fantasy through to the end that night, under her sheets, face in her pillow to keep anyone from hearing.

Janine was naked, of course. Claudia took her sister's glasses off, abandoned them on some end table, and leaned in for a kiss. They kissed gently, just this side of hesitant, and she began to trace designs on Janine's back. Janine's pelvis jerked towards her, and she smiled, knowing she had found a sweet spot. She pushed Janine down onto the bed, her mouth moving down her collarbone and onto her breasts. Janine pushed off her jacket, pushed down the straps on her overalls. Claudia kicked out of them as she sucked on her sister's breasts. She could hear her sister's breathing shifting, feel the tension in her body. She moved further down, tongued her sensitive skin. She pressed, sucked, licked, grazed with her teeth, until finally Janine cried out. Claudia slid back up the head of the bed, watching Janine's chest heave as she caught her breath, her skin slick with sweat. Her eyes looked almost unfocused, but she found Claudia's face, met her gaze, and whispered, "I love you."


End file.
